User blog:T42/Back in Action, and Looking for Collaborators
So, as the title says, I'm back and trying out a new project. However, to make sure it dosen't end up the half-baked potato Idaho was, I'm asking for help. I intend to try and flesh out the lovely tropical island nation of Cuba and its people following the Great War. One of the more controversial peices of content there, aside from Molemen, Communists, and good 'ole US Navy and Marine Remnants, is a group of the Enclave still operating out of Guantanmo Bay. As the Rules clearly state, I need at least two collaberators, so anyone interested feel free to approach me on Discord or on my Talk page. I want to outline some of my basic concepts for the group here so there can be as little friction as possible once proper collaberation starts. First and foremost, the Enclave of Cuba are currently planned to have thirty suits of fully functioning Powered Armor, likely of Advanced Mk1 or X01 design. This number may decrease dramatically depending on what the admins say, but thats the planned amount at the moment. Though it seems Vertibirds are growing off trees in Fallout 4, that will not be the case, Cuban Enclave will have only the exact amount to carry the ten-man power armored strike teams and no more. The Cuban Enclave will be, in a way, expansionist, but be realtive newcommers to the scene, having only operated on the surface for a few decades at most. They adopted a "Wait-and-See" Attitude after contact was lost with the Oil Rig in 2242. For now I'm going to say theyve only been on the surface for about three decades, and even then they mostly project force in the immideate area of Gitmo, Guantánamo, and Santiago de Cuba via squads of robots with maybe one or two personell out and about playing robot wrangler. I have planned that they have some presence in both the cities of Guantánamo, and Santiago de Cuba but nothing insofar as direct control. For the most part, I plan on the Cuban Enclave, or Cuban Commonwealth as they might have taken to calling themselves, having a much more lax aversion to outsiders and plans for conquest of Cuba to use it as a staging area for the eventual reconquest of the east coast of America. However, they don't want to risk outright conflict yet. Weather they're overly cautious after heading about the general death of the Enclave across the mainland, or just split by internal squabbling about how to proceed, I haven't decided. In general, the Cuban Enclave are less outright genocidal, accepting people who pass as baseline human in the areas they currently control and even accepting recruits as they attempt to bulk up their numbers for upcomming conflicts abroad. However, note I said baseline, if you have an extra toe your off to the firing squad. Their mission statement is the elimination of overly divergent humaniods, the extermination of large and dangerous wasteland fauna, the conquest and security of the Cuban islands, and the restoration of a recently recovered nuclear submarine/battleship so far named the USS Hargreive. The Submarine can float, but is otherwise inoperable and currently exists as little more than a hole for resources and a place for storage/outdoor barraks. Backstory for Gitmo is pretty much up in the air, but for the most part it did serve as a detention center for Chinese POWs and political dissidents. However, it has a vast underground base that the Enclave higher ups built over the years that served as a bioweapons testing and development lab, as well as a general fallout shelter on par with a foritifed Vault. Overall numbers will be in the pallpark of two-hundred to three-hundred, with more of a focus on R&D and basic matienence personell and only a few very well equipped, very well trained military forces. A speices of gaint Molerats eventually evolved into Molemen here in the labs, and at some point, probably just a week before the bombs fell, got loose and spread throughout the islands. Another quick annendum is that seasoned wiki community members are required, as Ovaltine Patrol has made it clear in no uncertain terms that this is to be a joint effort through and through. Thats all for now, if your interested, or if the admins would like to level any critisims before hand, please leave a mention in the comments. Thanks in advance. Category:Blog posts